You love but are you in love?
by MyForeverNonEndingSunlight
Summary: Renesme Cullen has it all!The popularity!The boyfriend!The family!But when Jacob Black returns to school after her shouting at him to leave her life forever her world turns upside down!and even worse he ex best friend and Jacob are plotting against her
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey! Welcome to *da da da da dahh* You love but are you in love! I hope you like it I have redone this chapter because it got low reviews and when I mean low I mean like one! Sad right but I would love to thank that one reviewer seeing as she took some time to review it. Thank you it means a lot! I have left the older chapter on the next page if you want to see it!

Disclaimer

Me: *sigh* Isnt life so wonderful

Jacob: I guess?

Me: ask me why its wonderful! Ask me!

Jacob: did you have an extra bowl of crazy this morning

Me: What? Hey! Ask me again

Jake: okay why is life so wonderful

Me: well since you asked…I own twilight that's why its amazing. That mean I own you my little buttercup

Jake: firstly there is no way in this galaxy you will ever own twilight! Second Stephenie Meyer owns all charecters

Me: yeah youre right I don't own anything but I own the plot though

Jacob: That you and Buttercup Really!

Me shut up and enjoy the scene

In 5 4 3 2 1!

R.P.O.V

_I was standing in a field, the breeze slightly blowing. The sun was shining bright in the sky making everything in the field enhanced, more magical and beautiful. Out of nowhere a beautiful and outstanding alter appeared 3 miles in front of me. I gasped as rows of seats were planted on either sides of me. Suddenly those seats were filled with people smiling in delight and happiness, I noticed that eight of those many people smiling in glee were my family but the thing that held my attention was that they weren't glowing like they usually did in the sunlight. Then 3 miles ahead -under the alter- appeared a man. His hair was jet black, spiky and short. He was wearing a black suit and a bow tie, and black shoes. My eyes watered when I saw that it Jacob Black, the love of my life who gave me everything but I never returned his feelings when he told me he imprinted on me. The very same Jacob that stood up for me when the Voltury tried to kill me, the same Jake that listened to me when no one would and the same one that held me tight when I cried and I broke him turned him sour and vengeful! It was all my fault! I walked up the isle and as I got closer to Jacob seemed to smile but when I got nearer I noticed he wasn't smiling at me but at some one behind me and when I turned around I chocked on a sob. Walking towards me well Jacob was a woman, at least 5 ft 8-9 in an extravagant white wedding dress with a sparkling white/transparent veil drifting down to her back. I could not see her face seeing as part of the veil was drifting downward onto her face as well. When she got to the alter Jacob held her hand and then everything else around the three of us disappeared. And suddenly I was visible to the two of them. Jacob looked at me blankly._

"_This is how you wanted it, right Renesme?" He spoke_

_Then right before my eyes they kissed and slowly began to disappear. _

I gasped and sat up straight in my bed, my duvet had been wrinkled due to my turning through the night. I hadn't dreamt of Jacob since last year. The year I told him not to ever come into my life again, after that Jacob left school, his mini house and my life and I haven't seen him since then. I knew Mom missed Jacob because he was her best friend, Dad missed him because after all these years they had found something in common which was making fun of mums and mines most embarrassing moments. Emmett missed him because they were like twins destructive, strong, addicted to video games and love annoying Rosalie. Alice missed her new dressing up doll and she did love a challenge when Jacob tried to run away from Alice every single time, he never did learn his lesson. Esme and Carlisle missed their new grandson they decided that since I was their granddaughter and me and Jacob were going to "get together" he would be their grandson. Jasper missed his new friend too. Rosalie being rosalie called him mutt and huffed but I knew deep inside she missed him. As for myself I turned into real brat since he left.

"RENESME! GET DOWN HERE! SKYLARS HERE! AND WE HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL SOON!" Mum- I mean Bella- yelled.

"I'm coming," I yelled back.

I jumped out of my bed and and dashed into the bathroom, took a 5 minute shower and ran to my closet were I found my clothes already ready-thank god for alice- and threw them on. I pulled on the shoes quickly which caused me to fall on the floor and bang my head. I ran down the stairs, tripping on the last step causing everyone to laugh loud.

"Looks like some had an extra helping of clumsy today," Emmett guffawed.

"Shut up Emmett!" I hissed

"Oh, looks like she an extra extra helping of waking up on the wrong side bed too," Skylar teased.

"Not you too Sky," I whined.

See the thing is with Skylar she is nice and she is a really cool best friend, she came two months after Jacob left and she helped me onto my feet again. Though as I grew into the popular group I couldn't help but feel as though we were growing apart. Don't get me wrong we are tight I mean she knows all my secrets (Excluding Jacob and the vampire parts) and I her but I was growing up and she wasn't.

"Sorry I am just buzzing about the new kid coming in today!" She squealed

"New kid?" I asked.

"Yeah the Principal announced it last week remember but no one cares," she sighed "I mean the populars (jocks, posh, cheerleaders) are looking for someone to push around. The drama club are looking for someone to join them, the geeks and nerds are looking for someone to discuss science and technology with, the music maniacs are looking for someone to play guitar for their band," She sighed.

"so what category do you and I fall," I questioned.

"Well YOU fall in with the populars and as for me I am still in the rejecting the status quo though if the new guy falls in my category I will be more than happy," She smiled sadly.

"Why are we in sep-,"I was cut off by my dad.

"Let's go you two you can talk later," Edward ordered.

" Yes sir," we giggled.

We made our way to the cars and of course Skylar got in with me, dad and mum. On the the way to school I couldn't help but think about what skylar said, I had thought we would be in the same category but seeing as not maybe Skylar and I_ had_ been growing apart. She didn't know it but I thought the clique she was in(rejecting the status quo) was kind of stupid. Teenagers would never do that they are too shallow and always care about what others think and I know I am one but I am proud of it. The car was silent, mum and dad were smiling and looking at each other when they thought we weren't looking. It wasn't a long ride, 20 minutes tops. When we arrived everything was the usual, people were going to meet up with their cliques and they were doing their thing but one thing that stood out was that they were all talking about the same thing. The new kid. I turned to Skylar and smiled.

"See you later?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah, just go hang with your "popular clique". Have fun Ness," Skylar sadly nodded.

"you know you can hang with us right?" I asked.

"I know but that would put my rejecting the staus quo into negativity and I wouldn't want that," Skylar smiled.

My family went inside not wanting to be anywhere near the buzz this morning seeing as my father would get a vampire migraine from all the thoughts in the students minds. Only Japer was left beside me.

"She's a special one, I like the way she thinks," Jasper grinned

"Special? What she dreams is only a dream and nothing else, no one cares about rejecting the status quo. Their all like sheep following one person and that person is me! And I don't care if Skylar is my best friend or Sister. She needs to face the fact that whatever she does nothing will ever change. That rejecting the status quo of hers is getting on my nerves, getting me worked up over something stupid!" I fumed.

Renesme I thi-," I cut jasper off

"Save it jazz! I mean she is nice and all but she needs to grow up and learn that nothing is ever gonna change and especially NOT because of her! This is MY high school experience. MY first! I am a cheerleader, I am popular and I might be voted Queen for the junior prom and I am not going to let her ruin it!" I spoke

"I was going to say stop talking and turn around," Jasper quietly spoke.

I slowly turned around and standing before me was Skylar, tears were streaming down her face, her eyes were red and she looked like someone had betrayed her and that someone was me. I sighed sadly and wanted to speak but she cut me off

"DON'T! Renesme just don't. You told me I could trust you and that you would never let me down just like everyone else in my life but guess what, CONGRATULATIONS you just got tied at first with my dad! Such an achievement! Looks like you truly are a popular," She sobbed

"Sky i-," I quivered.

"I'm going to be late for assembly," She spat.

I watched as she ran off into the building, I couldn't have the heart to go after her and say im sorry I mean I know my place and she should know hers right? Suddenly some grabbed me from behind and twirled me around. I turned around to see the shining eyes of my boyfriend Tyler. Behind him followed the jock and then came my girls; the cheerleaders.

"you finally decided to cut the nerd loose huh babe," he smirked.

"Yeah, she was holding me down," I grinned.

"Like what are we waiting for, it's like gonna rain out here let's get inside," Beverly spoke.

We walked inside, through the long hall way, up the stairs and into the hall where everyone was taking their seats next to their cliques. I set down in my seat, followed by the rest of my group. When I noticed Skylar come on the stage. She had her face wiped and she was looking confident on the stage which was a shock to me since she threw up on a boy in the front of her show when she was six. She gestured for us to settle down. Then she smiled.

"Unfortunately our principal could not be in to announce the new student coming into our school but don't be sad I'll do it instead," She grinned.

"*cough* NERD *cough*," Tyler yelled.

"You know what Tyler, Nerd just means I am a LOT smarter than you! So go bug someone else with your brain IQ that's the size of a goldfish!" She yelled back which was more magnified because she was talking thorough a microphone.

Everyone began laughing and I heard a loud laugh from the darkness behind her, the first insult was given to her by Emmett but the second was given to her by someone who was – wait what am I thinking he left school over a year ago.

"Anyway, I know the ritual of the new kids is that you throw things at them to get rid of the bad stuff that will happen to them in the nearby future but that is not going to happen to him since he was here a year ago and has decided to re-join us again, Ladies, Gentlemen and Tyler, welcome back Jacob Black!" She yelled

"what?" My family gasped.

"What!" Tyler choked.

"WHAT!" I screeched.

He walked onto the stage, Black boots, Black Jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Skylar walked off and Jacob went to the mike.

"WHAT!" I screeched again.

"Hello to you too Renesme" He rolled his eyes.

Why me!

AUTHORS NOTE

I hope you like it but I hope I get reviews I mean I only get a few reviews on my stories and I end up giving up on them but not this one. I'll continue it because I have a good feeling about it so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I really hope you like it. It new so please no hating please! I have deleted some of my other stories and left only one:

You don't know me? So why'd you save my life

Please read that one too please and thank you!

Disclaimer:

Me: Hello CULLENS *grinning like an idiot*

Jazz; What's with the grin

Me: HOW COULD I NOT BE HAPPY I OWN TWILIGHT!

Emmett: I thought Stephanie owned us

Rose: *rolls eyes* That is because she does

Jake: She is right-for once Blondie's thinking- Stephanie owns us. You just own the plot of this story

Me; poo! She is luckyyyyy

Rose: *sickly nice voice* What did you call me dog?

Me: UH-OH! Please enjoy the story

-x-x-x-x-x-Disclaimer finished-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter1: Confrontations and Revelations

BPOV:

I felt _him_ arrive before he slammed the door open and started shouting at Carlisle to let _him_ in. I

winced at the thought of _his _furious face shouting at Carlisle, alongside me Edward tensed. I knew it

was because of _his_ thoughts. I had hated to leave _him _full of anger, frustration, snappy attitude, dark

eyes, vengeance filled thoughts and hatred; all those emotions directed at me. He was not the only

one frustrated at me. The love of my life-Edward- detested the choice I had made and therefore

distanced himself from me at times because he could not stand to see what had become of me,

Alice was also angered by my choice as she could not see my future anymore due to the unexpected

surprise I had received merely 2 weeks ago. I winced as he thundered up the steps, making a loud

banging noise as he came. I gasped at the resemblance of the features on his and Edwards face.

They both had dark circles around the eyes, they were both slightly paler than they used to be but

their eyes were what caught my attention Edward eyes were no longer filled with the golden-

caramel colour I used to love gaze into they were now coal black, the love and care he always had

when he was around me was gone and was replace with worry and fear. Jacobs eyes had changed as

well the eyes that used hold so much happiness, joy and glee were now gone and replaced with

emptiness, vengeance and anger, the chocolate brown coloured eyes to like were now replaced with

the intensity to kill on the spot, at first glance you could see the fire blazing in his eyes.

"Listen, I want this quick and simple! I would not even have come to this place in the first place had I

not been ordered to come. Where is Isabella, if she is indeed a vampire you should all have not

returned here because you should have been aware of the treaty," he menacingly spoke.

"She is fine mutt! Now will you have the courtesy to leave," Snarled Rosalie.

Jacob stood his ground glaring at the over protective vampire in front of me, the more seconds he

refused to leave the more Rosalie got annoyed.

"I would rather see it with my own eyes than listen to a blonde that doesn't know the difference

between hair and hare, if you don't know that then how will you know the difference between dead

or alive," Jacob retorted

Rosalie snarled at Jacob and I sighed at the idiocy of this argument, Jacob wanted to see what had

become of me well then let him see.

"Now, now Rose leave him be let him see," I ordered

"Looks like her royal majesty has spoken out of the way leech guard," He sarcastically replied.

Rosalie didn't seem to like my idea at all there did not move, Jacob sighed in frustration and the fire

in his eyes grew. He stalked to Rosalie and stopped in front of her, eyes blazing. He pulled back his

lips to show an annoyed smile which show his sharp teeth. He growled.

"Move and don't make me have to make you," Jacob snarled.

Rosalie hissed back in response but even though she had snarled she had not expected jake to snap

at her like that. I had not expected that outburst myself. He strode over to me knelt do in front of

me but because in was in the darkness he could not see the damage that I had. I felt his warm breath

hit my face. Edward held me tight and close to him but not too tight to break my fragile body. Jacob

eyed the two of us, he sniffed the air around us and when he was done he muttered to himself.

"One disgusting smell and one human one Mhhhm guess the rumours were wrong,"

I felt Edward relax next to me and breathe out. Jacob stood up slowly and began to make his way to

the door. I for one was outraged! We had left things on a rocky path and our friendships was

hanging on thread, and thinks he can just come in here to determine whether I was human and just

leave? No , "hey bella, we both made some mistakes but maybe we can overlook them and become

friends again!".

"Jake?" I asked lightly

He cringed on his way to the door, stopped and cursed. Esme looked appealed at the language Jacob

had just brought in to her house.

"Jacob Black! Language!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry momma leech," He turned to me and hissed out "What do you want!"

"Look Jacob I just want to be friends again," I asked quietly.

"Who said we aren't?" He smirked.

"Oh, phew I guessed that-" I spoke brightly.

"No-no you guessed right but the thing is…I don't make friends with my enemies," He spat.

"Enemy?" I gasped.

"Yes enemy. What? You all thought I couldn't smell it, well I can smell it, its radiating of you like a skunk stink. Though there is the fact that there is blood coursing through your veins? And I know its not because you and Edward have been having "fun" so why do you stink?"

"Jacob….i'm pregnant," I choked.

"Don't lie, tell the truth!"

"I am! Take a look for yourself if you don't believe me,"

E.P.O.V

I gasped as bella stood and slid out of my arms, heading towards the light. I did not know if I could

handle seeing what I had done to her. I felt a pang as my dead heart began to quake. She walked

forward taking little step towards Jacob. I saw Rosalie at the corner of my eye crouched down and

ready to catch bella if she fell. Emmett watched her with boredom. I knew how badly their bond had

suffered due to my mistake, Emmett could see it but Rosalie was too bound up in the baby to notice

and the more she didn't notice the more the bond would begin to suffer. Alice and jasper had also

been affected by this, she and jasper would leave the house for a few days to get away from the

madness that had erupted in this house due to MY mistake. Carlisle and Esme were still strong but

the was negativity to this entire thing by Carlisle and positivity by Esme, I knew opposites attract but

by the way this is going I do not think that will be the case for them.

Me and Bella were hardly spending enough time together and the time we did spend together I was

always would worry and fear around her, it would lead us to fighting and normally to sit there and

not to talk to each other or any interaction except from the occasional glance we sent each other .

Jacobs eyes widened as he saw what had become of Bella, I had let out a whimper of pain myself

The purple circles around her stomach had gotten bigger and bolder! Her skin was as paler as mine

and possibly even worse! She had gotten a lot skinny that if an ordinary person looked at her they

would think she was anorexic! The blush I loved so much had disappeared and had completely left

her body.

"I-I-I have to go," Jacob stammered.

"You wanted to see, now you saw," She said.

"You look disgusting," Jacob blurted out.

"Good job mutt, that's what every girl wants to hear. You're a real good prince charming," Rosalie muttered

"It's the truth," He muttered back

"When did this happen," He questioned pointing at her bulge.

"2 weeks ago and since then her health has been getting worse," I answered

"Why don't you blood suckers just take it?" He pointed out like that's the obvious thing in the world.

"We would but…," Carlisle drifted off.

"Let me guess lil miss sunshine and her side kick lil miss dumb-cicle won't let you? Typical," He gazed at her

"Excuse me?" Bella asked offended at the comment.

"Let me ask a question why not let James, Laurent and Victoria not just kill you if you were goin waste your life in the end? It would have save us a lot near death experience and harm! Why did WE fight for a life that was going to be thrown away in the first place, if I had known this would have happened I would have fed you to Victoria and saved myself a broken heart and ribs," He yelled.

"Jacob," I warned.

"My words hurt I know but they are the truth," Jacob whispered. "Besides the OBVIOUS fact that she is not going to make it, can you not do anything about her health, this is seriously unattractive," Jacob exclaimed in a gay voice.

"I am going to overlook that comment sein as the voice you said it with a funny voice," Bella laughed.

So did everyone else for the first time since Emmett's comment last week.

"I doing it again-letting my guard down with you people- it wont happen again," He glared.

"Back to you question Jacob, we have tried to feed bella to feed the foetus but nothing will work," Carlisle answered .

"What have been feeding her?" Jacob asked.

"Errm eggs, meat… just general human stuff," Answered Alice.

"You said this "thing" I bellas and Edwards right?" Jacob hinted.

"Yes," Both jas and Em answered.

"Well you have definitely identified its human which is bella's part of "it" but what about Edwards part, since he is a vampire wouldn't "it" be too?"

"Half human and Half vampire? You might be on to something here," Jasper nodded.

"HUH?" Emmett asked oblivious to the thoughts of Jacob.

"Since its half human and you fed it but it doesn't like it, wouldn't that meant that its vampire taste buds are more dominant than its human taste buds and what do vampires eat," Jacob hinted.

"BLOOD!" Emmett and Rosalie cheered.

Jacob turned and headed for the door but pause when Bella called out at him, while the others scurried of to do the jobs that Carlisle had given them.

"What now?" He sighed.

"That's it? You're leaving?"

"Yes I would say my work is done. Check on Cullens, Check. Help the stupid minds of Cullens,Check. All that is left is to report to my brothers and I am done. Though there will be consequences to your actions:

Isabella is turned=War

That "thing" is a threat=War

God bye cullens and I assure you I will NOT be coming back. Sam can do what ever he pleases when he gets this information but I wont be here when the bad things happen," He glared

And that was it he left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-from Author-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I hope you enjoyed it and as I said before reviews are always encouraged whether you have a suggestion or even just to tell me your thoughts, please just write the down and send them to me. Thank you for taking the to read my story

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW


End file.
